


I'm wonderstruck

by preshxiii



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fanart, Fluff, Jeon Wonwoo is Whipped, M/M, Pining, Wen Jun Hui | Jun is a Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preshxiii/pseuds/preshxiii
Summary: A short fanart in which Wonwoo is befriended by the transfer student and as time passes they became closer much to his surprise. And as time passes, he also realizes that every simple moment became special with Junhui. (´∀｀)♡
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 13
Kudos: 48
Collections: Wondrous Harmony





	I'm wonderstruck

**Author's Note:**

> Submission for the Wondrous Harmony Fanfest.  
> Many, many thanks to the mods who organized this event ♡＾▽＾♡  
> Please stay healthy and safe guys~!
> 
> Song Inspo:  
> Enchanted - Taylor Swift  
> This is my Pining! Jeon Wonwoo Anthem :D. Tbh, most Taylor Swift Songs give me Wonhui feels (❛▿❛✿)


End file.
